minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Enchanted Flint and Steel
The Enchanted Flint and Steels '''(a.k.a. '''Glowing Flint and Steel '''or '''Portal Key) are Minecraft: Story Mode exclusive variants of the flint and steel that can be used to activate special portals, such as the Sky City Portal and Mansion Portal. They can also be used to create unique three block-high flames. Overview Appearance The flint and steels are known to be glowing types with different colors. Function When struck, it makes a 3 block tall colored flame. It can be used to light up special portals. Appearances *In "Order Up!", Jesse finds a set of cyan enchanted flint and steel in a chest in the Temple of the Old Builders. **It can later be used to activate a portal to Sky City, and then re-used to ignite the other half of the portal. *In "A Portal to Mystery", The White Pumpkin attempts to kill Jesse's Gang and the YouTubers to try to search for the enchanted flint and steel. **Stampy Cat is also revealed to have stolen a similar set of flint and steel with lime-green color from DanTDM. *In "Access Denied", when leaving Crown Mesa, Jesse uses the cyan set to activate the Crown Mesa Portal leading to The Portal Network. *In "[[A Journey's End?|'A Journey's End?']]", Jesse can chose to show the cyan enchanted flint and steel to The Old Builders. **In the Lava Race, if Jesse doesn't save Nell, he/she will use the cyan set to attack Emily. **After Jesse's gang return to their home world, Jesse places the cyan set on a pedestal in the Treasure Room before it is later taken by Ivor. Notable Owners *The Old Builders (Created) *Jesse *Aiden (Temporarily) *DanTDM (Formerly) *Stampy Cat *The White Pumpkin (Temporarily) *Ivor *Cassie Rose (formerly) Trivia *In "[[Order Up!|'Order Up!']]", Jesse will always find the enchanted flint and steel inside the Temple of the Old Builders regardless of which chest he/she chooses to open. *The color of the cyan enchanted flint and steel appears to resemble diamond, while the color of the green set appears to resemble emerald. *The green enchanted flint and steel could possibly light a green flame. *When an enchanted flint and steel is used to light netherrack on fire, it will burn forever unless extinguished, just like in Minecraft. *In Minecraft, it is possible to enchant regular flint and steel with the Unbreaking and Mending enchantments, however, this is not the same as the enchanted flint and steels found in Minecraft: Story Mode, as mentioned by Olivia. *As shown near the end of A Portal to Mystery, the enchanted flint and steel can also be used as a weapon. **Jesse uses it to set the White Pumpkin on fire. *It is unknown if there is a separate set in Crown Mesa in "Access Denied". **If there is, it could be a red one that resembles Redstone. *It was confirmed by Hadrian (determinant) that The Old Builders own chests full of enchanted flint and steels, possibly one for each portal in the Portal Hallway. Gallery CyanEnchantedFlintandSteel1.jpg|The cyan set rolling on the floor inside the Temple of the Old Builders. Mcsm enchanted-flint-and-steel-green.png|Stampy Cat holding the green set. Mcsm winslow-playing-cyan-efas.png|Winslow playing with the cyan set. Mcsm blue-flame-pillar.png|A flame pillar by Enchanted Flint and Steel. mcsm ep7 redstone portal activation.png|Jesse igniting the Crown Mesa Portal. mcsm_ep8_cyan-efas-flame.png|Jesse using the cyan set to attack Emily. Category:Items Category:Tools Category:Dimensions